


Rise and Shine

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Morning cuddles!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

He hits the alarm with a grumble and shifts on the bed, a little closer to the warmth next to him. Chris mutters in his sleep and Darren smiles softly, still not entirely awake, but well aware of Chris' body lined up with his own. He slides a leg over Chris' and wraps an arm around the trim waist, then drops a gentle kiss on Chris' shoulder.

Before either of them can say anything, though, he feels the bed dip a little on his side and a pair of hands paws at his shoulders.

"Hello, baby," he grins, prying his eyes open.

"'rning," Daisy's voice is muffled by his T-shirt as she nuzzles in, "Hi Papa. Cuddles."

Chris grumbles and turns over, facing away from them both, head burrowing in the pillow he's put over his head.

"I think Papa needs a little longer," Darren smiles and turns slowly, pulling Daisy closer, "Morning hugs?"

"Mhm," Daisy grins and then climbs on top of him, all arms and legs as she wraps herself around him.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?"

The little girl's curls bounce as she nods with enthusiasm, already climbing off the bed and pulling on Darren's arm with all her strength.

"I'll help you up, Daddy," she giggles when he struggles to lift himself off the bed.

"Come on," he grunts as he lifts her up, "Okay, we can't be doing this much longer, you're getting heavy!" she eyes him with a look that's making it obvious she's unimpressed with that observation, "Or Daddy will have to work out a little more."

"I can rub your back later, like I do for Papa sometimes?"

Darren giggles, all too aware that Chris, despite how unhealthy it possibly is, can't resist the temporary relief it gives him when Daisy decides to use his back as a climbing frame.

"It's fine, honey," he tells her quietly, "now, what are you having for breakfast?"

"Fruit Loops!"

"Are you having them or _are_ you a Fruit Loop?" Darren can't resist the teasing as he carries her into the kitchen, careful to not trip over Brian who is on alert because he's aware there's the promise of food.

"I'm _not_ a Fruit Loop, I'm Daisy," she pouts this time and glares, making him think of Chris' stare downs he's received often over the years.

"Of course, princess," Darren laughs, "Can you help me get the milk?"

Being given a task, Daisy skips off to the fridge, eager to be helpful and contribute to breakfast. Darren watches her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she's not up to something dangerous, but only nods when she puts the milk on the table and then heads to get spoons.

"Now, you start eating," he settles her onto a chair with a full bowl, "Then we can bring Papa some breakfast too, okay?"

"Mhm," Daisy nods, her mouth already full.

Mere minutes later she's finished and handing Darren her empty bowl, bouncing on the spot with excitement. He lets her get the food tray and piles up the breakfast he's prepared for Chris then shushes her squeaks when they head over to the bedroom.

"Now, wake up Papa with kisses?" Darren whispers to their daughter.

She immediately climbs onto the bed and moments later Darren chuckles as she tangles her limbs with Chris' and squeals in delight when Chris covers her with kisses and tickles her until she gasps for breath.

"Good morning," Darren manages to get out between laughs.

"Good morning indeed," Chris looks up and smiles into the soft kiss Darren leans down for.


End file.
